Twinkling stars on Christmas trees
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: Neanche in periodo natalizio, Draco e Harry riescono a non litigare. Questa volta, però, le loro scaramucce (ed una serie di sfortunati eventi) porteranno Draco ad affrontare i fantasmi del suo presente, passato e futuro, partendo dal gusto dolceamaro dei ricordi fino ad arrivare a vedere che cosa sarebbe la sua vita senza quella persona che tanto afferma di odiare.
1. Chapter 1

«… e allora ho pensato che non c'era nulla di male a sostituire le bacche di ribes con le bacche di pungitopo, perché sono uguali e il Principe…»

«Harry, sono _completamente_ diverse! Il pungitopo è…»

«Il punto è, Hermione, che Slughorn non poteva sapere che io stavo sostituendo le bacche e, siccome davanti a me c'era quel tipo grosso di Corvonero, non poteva nemmeno vedermi. Quello stronzo di Malfoy deve avergli fatto la spia di nascosto!» esclamò Harry, calciando malamente un povero ed innocente sassolino, riuscito, non si sa come, a raggiungere la superficie. Tutto il parco era coperto di bianco e loro stavano letteralmente congelando. I piedi di Harry ed Hermione affondavano nella neve, mentre scendevano lungo quello che, in primavera, era un chiaro sentiero.

Stavano andando da Hagrid o, per lo meno, ci stavano provando.

«Harry! Hermione!»

La voce tonante del Guardiacaccia, lievemente ansimante, li costrinse a girarsi. L'omone trascinava un grosso albero verso il castello, in salita. Sembrava molto affaticato. Harry ed Hermione avevano, in effetti, notato degli strani solchi sulla neve e Gazza che sbraitava in corridoio, ma non erano passati dalla Sala Grande per assicurarsi che la causa di tutto quel trambusto fosse l'annuale decorazione degli Alberi di Natale.

Dovevano essere dodici, in tutto, e chissà che numero era quello che Hagrid stava trascinando adesso.

Fecero rapidamente marcia indietro, per raggiungerlo.

«Ciao Hagrid! Stavamo venendo a trovarti!» esclamò Harry, sorridente.

«Meno male che vi ho beccato per strada, allora, altrimenti non mi ci trovavate mica in casa eh!» esclamò Hagrid, gioviale come al solito.

Harry e Hermione non poterono fare altro che sorridere.

«Quanti ne hai già portati su al castello?» domandò Harry, indicando l'albero.

Hagrid si voltò a fissarlo a sua volta.

«Questo è l'ultimo. Stavo pensando di lasciarlo qui un minuto e andare a farmi una bella tazza di the… lo volete?» domandò il Mezzo-Gigante, estraendo dal grosso cappotto in pelliccia di castoro il suo fazzoletto grosso come una tovaglia, asciugandosi la fronte con un lembo dello stesso.

«Che cosa ne dici se ti diamo una mano a portarlo in Sala Grande e ci fermiamo lì a prenderlo, il the?» domandò Hermione, estraendo la bacchetta e scambiando un'occhiata con Harry. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di vedersela con i rocciosi biscotti di Hagrid, che in inverno s'indurivano ancora di più a causa del freddo.

«Oh, grazie Hermione, sempre detto io che sei una brava strega!» esclamò l'omone, acconsentendo.

Hermione agitò la bacchetta, per poi puntarla contro l'albero, che si sollevò di circa due metri dal suolo. Cautamente, Hermione lo fece volare davanti a loro, quindi cominciò a camminare in salita, di nuovo diretta verso il Castello. Hagrid e Harry la seguirono subito e cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno, principalmente del fatto che, come ogni anno, nessuno dei tre aveva idea di che regali fare agli altri.

«Beh, io sono fortunata: posso evitarmi un regalo quest'anno e ne sono molto felice.» sentenziò Hermione, ma Harry non ebbe né la voglia né la possibilità di ribattere o sollevare gli occhi al cielo per il suo riferimento a Ron, perché proprio il suo sguardo era stato attratto da una figura nera in giardino con una macchia marrone in prossimità del braccio. Aveva tutta l'aria di essere una persona in compagnia di un gufo e, dalle movenze, sembrava stesse slegando un pacco lungo e rettangolare dalle zampe dell'animale. Harry gli diede un'occhiata più approfondita, quindi sollevò le sopracciglia e si sporse verso Hermione, per colpirle piano il braccio non impegnato a reggere la bacchetta.

«Cosa? Harry, stai attento, se perdo la concentrazione…»

«Hermione, è Malfoy! Guarda!» esclamò il ragazzo sottovoce, mentre Hagrid si fermava a sua volta, voltandosi verso la sagoma nera non troppo lontana.

«Ancora con Malfoy?» domandò Hermione, ruotando gli occhi. «Harry, devi davvero darti una regolata, non puoi passare tutto l'anno a pensare a Malfoy!»

«Come mai ce l'hai con Malfoy, questa volta?» domandò la voce tuonante di Hagrid. Harry si voltò in fretta verso di lui, facendogli cenno di stare zitto, ma il danno era ormai fatto.

La figura ammantata si voltò, proprio mentre il gufo se ne volava via, attirata dalla pronuncia del proprio cognome. Una volta riconosciute le figure lì ferme a guardarlo, Malfoy fece per voltarsi e tornare al Castello in fretta.

Harry imprecò sottovoce e si voltò verso Hermione di nuovo.

«Perché si fa spedire un pacco a quest'ora invece che al mattino?» domandò Harry in fretta, facendo per incamminarsi al seguito di Malfoy, che comunque stava andando nella loro stessa direzione.

«Harry, anche a te arriva spesso corrispondenza fuori orario!» esclamò Hermione, cercando di farlo ragionare. Non ci fu storia, il ragazzo partì in quarta, ignorando i richiami di Hagrid.

«Malfoy!» esclamò ad alta voce. Draco si voltò a guardarlo, ma poi si girò di nuovo.

«Malfoy, fermati!» lo chiamò un'altra volta Harry e, finalmente, Draco di fermò.

«Che vuoi, Potter?» chiese irritato, con la solita voce strascicata.

Harry rimase in silenzio, riprendendo fiato, senza sapere che cosa dire, in effetti.

«Che cos'hai lì?» domandò alla fine, indicando con un cenno del mento la scatola in mano a Malfoy.

«Non sono affari tuoi!» esclamò l'altro, nascondendo in fretta la scatola dietro alla schiena. Senza pensarci troppo su, Harry fece per estrarre la bacchetta.

«Harry, no!» sentì Hermione avvertirlo da dietro alle spalle. Si voltò, per guardarla, ma quando fece per tornare a fissare Malfoy una sensazione di freddo e ghiaccio puro lo colpì proprio in faccia.

Riaprì gli occhi, scuotendo il capo per far cadere la neve dagli occhiali. La sua vista ora era appannata e distorta, ma le orecchie erano perfettamente in grado di udire la risata di Malfoy.

«Così impari a non impicciarti di cose che non ti competono, Sfregiato!» ribatté il biondo, facendo dietrofront, convinto nella sua idea di tornare al Castello. Harry non disse nulla, solo si piegò e prese una grande manciata di neve. La pressò bene, prese la mira e la tirò verso Malfoy.

La palla lo colpì proprio sulla nuca, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti. Il passaggio da "battaglia a palle di neve" a "facciamo a pugni come i babbani" fu veloce e non richiese più di qualche secondo. Draco sembrava aver dimenticato di possedere una bacchetta, in compenso poteva vedere molto bene i propri pugni, uno dei quali era stretto attorno al contenitore rettangolare. Harry riuscì a dargli solo una veloce occhiata prima di ricevere un colpo nello stomaco e piegarsi in due. Il tempo di riprendere il fiato e si era già lanciato verso la vita di Malfoy, spingendolo a terra con il proprio peso.

«Fermi voi due, che cosa credete di fare, eh? Harry, darci una lezione con le mani a questo qui non serve, lo sai!» esclamò Hagrid, arrivato in fretta a separarli. Afferrò entrambi per la collottola dei loro mantelli, sollevandoli con i piedi separati dal suolo da almeno una decina di centimetri.

«Ha cominciato lui!» si lamentò Draco.

Hagrid guardò Harry, che abbassò lo sguardo, imbronciato.

«Beh, in ogni caso non si fa a pugni sulle proprietà della scuola. Dovrei togliervi dei punti…» disse Hagrid, guardandoli con i suoi occhi neri e profondi. Harry sollevò lo sguardo, per guardarlo a sua volta. Draco, invece, non disse niente e si limitò a fissare per terra, annoiato e vagamente irritato all'apparenza.

«Hagrid, ecco l'albero. Adesso possiamo andare in Sala Grande, così il Professor Vitius lo decorerà.» disse Hermione, tossendo piano. Non che non fosse là anche prima, semplicemente era stata in silenzio. Lanciò un'occhiata ad Harry e lui capì: stava cercando di farli mettere in punizione, invece che far perdere punti alla Casata.

«Grazie Hermione… ehi! Visto che ci siamo, adesso voi due aiuterete il professor Vitius a decorare l'Albero e non andrete nelle vostre Sale Comuni finché non avrete finito.»

Draco Malfoy, erede della grande Casata dei Malfoy e dei Black, servo fedele (anche se non troppo contento di ciò) dell'Oscuro Signore, non avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a decorare uno stupido Albero di Natale.

«Preoccuparsi dell'arredamento non dovrebbe essere un compiuto da assegnare ad un Malfoy. È roba da Elfi Domestici! Mai nella mia vita mi sono occupato dei suppellettili, tanto meno di stupidi Alberi di Natale…» si lamentò sottovoce Draco, litigando con un bastoncino di zucchero che non voleva stare appeso.

«Credo che voi Malfoy abbiate problemi più grossi che l'essere costretti a provvedere manualmente all'arredamento.» commentò Potter, sotto di lui.

Esatto, sotto di lui. Draco Malfoy, il grande Draco Malfoy, non avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a salire sulle spalle di quello sfigato di Harry Potter per arrivare in alto, perché, per quanto più basso di lui, Potter aveva un fisico più piazzato. Draco non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a sostenere il peso dell'altro. E nemmeno l'avrebbe voluto fare. L'avrebbe fatto cadere, poco, ma sicuro.

«Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. E leva quella mano dal mio fianco, Potter; mi fa già abbastanza schifo che il resto di te stia toccando il resto di me, se puoi evitare che anche quelle sudicie appendici mi trasmettano la Sfiga, grazie…»

«Se non vuoi che il resto di te colpisca il resto del pavimento, ti consiglio di tenere chiusa quella bocca, Malfoy.» lo avvertì Harry, senza spostare le mani dai suoi fianchi, perché Draco si stava sbilanciando un po' troppo all'indietro nel tentativo di raggiungere un ramo particolarmente sporgente ed appendervi sopra una pallina. Di certo, Harry non voleva essere anche accusato di omicidio, per lo meno non prima dell'ora di cena, e la cena sarebbe stata tra quattro ore.

«Leva le mani da lì!» esclamò Draco, abbassando lo sguardo per fissare Potter, che invece tirò su la testa.

Draco arrossì, o meglio… un lieve colore rosa si spanse sulle sue pallide guance, quando la nuca di Potter si mosse proprio sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

«POTTER!» esclamò Draco, facendo sussultare Harry.

«Cosa? Cosa vuoi? Stai calmo, rischi di cadere, cavolo!» rispose Harry, irritato, stringendo la presa.

«Leva le mani da lì!» ripeté Draco, cercando di spostare le gambe, per scendere dalle spalle di Potter.

«Okay, okay… aspetta! Fammi almeno arrivare al tavolo, potresti farti ma-… Malfoy!» esclamò Harry, cercando di spostarsi verso il tavolo più vicino. Inutile dire che sentì la gamba di Draco scivolare oltre la sua spalla e il suo corpo seguirlo a ruota, neanche si trattasse semplicemente di un sacco di patate, prima ancora di riuscire a muovere due passi.

«Malfoy, stai bene? Oh, cavolo…! Malfoy? Rispondimi!»

Il corpo di Draco giaceva a terra, inerte ed immobile. Gli occhi chiusi, i capelli scompigliati sulla fronte e tutta l'aria di aver battuto forte la nuca. Harry si affrettò ad allontanare gli studenti più piccoli, incuriositi, mentre Hermione correva terrorizzata in Infermeria.

«Draco Malfoy deve svegliarsi, Signore!»

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Dov'era? Che cosa stava succedendo? Stava decorando quello stupido Albero di Natale con lo Stupido Potter, quando…

«Sono caduto…» sussurrò, aprendo piano gli occhi. Non si ritrovò davanti, come si era aspettato, il soffitto della Sala Grande che rifletteva il bianco cielo pomeridiano, coperto da nuvole cariche di neve, ma il soffitto della propria camera di Malfoy Manor.

«Casa?»

Si tirò su a sedere, confuso, già dimentico della voce che l'aveva risvegliato.

«Draco Malfoy deve seguire Dobby, Signore. Draco Malfoy l'ha dimenticato!» esclamò di nuovo quella voce acuta. Draco sussultò, voltandosi verso sinistra e riconoscendo all'istante l'Elfo Domestico a lato del letto. Era Dobby, l'Elfo che era stato loro servitore per anni, prima che San Potter, Protettore dei Pezzenti, ingannasse suo padre e lo facesse liberare.

«Dobby, che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò Draco altezzoso, arricciando le labbra in un'espressione schifata.

«Dobby è qui per aiutare Draco Malfoy, Signore!» disse semplicemente l'Elfo, facendo un profondo inchino e sfiorando il pavimento con il lungo naso a matita.

«Draco Malfoy non ha bisogno di essere aiutato, Draco Malfoy ha bisogno che gli spieghi perché si trova a casa, invece che ad Hogwarts. Non posso aver dormito così tanto da essere già arrivato alle Vacanze Natalizie, sono… circa due settimane!» esclamò Draco, saltando giù dal letto e guardandosi intorno. Ora che ci prestava attenzione, riusciva a notare che quella era sì la sua camera, ma era diversa da come ricordava di averla lasciata: le pareti non erano ricoperte di gagliardetti di Serpeverde, ma di disegni fatti da lui, disegni di quand'era piccolo. Suo padre non aveva mai approvato, ma sua madre era stata irremovibile: Draco avrebbe dovuto essere un bambino normale, per quanto possibile, nonostante la sua eredità.

Osservò quasi con nostalgia quei fogli incollati alle pareti con il magiscotch, quindi si voltò verso il letto. La federa del cuscino portava l'inconfondibile stemma dei Malfoy (un drago che si arrampica su uno scudo rotondo) ricamato in un angolo; posato su di esso, c'era il peluche di quando era piccolo: anche quello era un drago, ma aveva un aspetto più amichevole. Era verde scuro e, se accarezzato, emetteva un dolce mormorio di fusa. A Draco era sempre piaciuto molto, tanto che lo conservava ancora, anche se posato su una mensola. Perché fosse sul letto, beh… quello era un mistero.

«Draco Malfoy deve seguire Dobby, Signore.» disse di nuovo l'Elfo, della cui presenza Draco si era dimenticato un'altra volta.

«Perchè dovrei?» chiese sprezzante.

«Dobby deve far vedere a Draco Malfoy che non è vero che non l'ha mai fatto.» spiegò semplicemente Dobby. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

«Fatto cosa?» chiese ancora, cominciando a spazientirsi. Perché quello stupido Elfo non poteva semplicemente rispondere alle sue domande?

«L'Albero di Natale!» esclamò Dobby, sgranando i suoi enormi occhi rotondi. Draco sollevò le sopracciglia, seriamente interdetto.

«L'Albero di Natale?» ripeté, guardandosi nuovamente intorno, poi, come in cerca di qualcuno che gli spiegasse che stava succedendo.

«Draco Malfoy ha detto che non ha mai fatto l'Albero di Natale perché è una cosa da Elfi Domestici, ma Draco Malfoy ha dimenticato che c'è stato un tempo in cui anche lui decorava l'albero con Dobby e Narcissa Malfoy.» spiegò finalmente Dobby e Draco distolse lo sguardo.

«È stato tanto tempo fa… Tanto che non sono nemmeno sicuro che sia successo davvero.» rispose amaramente Draco.

«È successo, Draco Malfoy, Signorino. Mi segua, mi segua!» esclamò in maniera enfatica il piccolo Elfo, trotterellando verso l'uscita della stanza con le orecchie da pipistrello che sbatacchiavano a destra e a sinistra. Draco, seppur scettico, lo seguì lungo il corridoio. Notò le decorazioni appese qua e là, segno inequivocabile che era, per lo meno, ancora periodo natalizio.

L'Elfo correva davanti a lui, non più lontano di tre metri, e si voltava e fermava ad aspettarlo ogni tanto, visto che Draco procedeva con ostinata calma. Riconosceva la strada che stavano percorrendo e stavano andando in salotto.

Sollevò le sopracciglia, quando sentì delle voci provenire da quella stanza, quindi affrettò il passo.

Una volta arrivato sulla soglia, li vide. Vide i proprietari delle voci.

Il pianoforte nell'angolo, incantato, suonava da solo melodie dal sapore natalizio. Il camino scoppiettava e riluceva di un fuoco arancione, talvolta attraversato da sprazzi verdi a causa di qualcuno che, probabilmente, stava usando la Metropolvere. Un grande albero era stato sistemato in un angolo e davanti a lui se ne stavano tre figure, una alta e due più piccole alte quasi uguali, ma chiaramente diverse l'una dall'altra.

Gli occhi di Draco attraversarono prima, da capo a piedi, la figura alta della donna. Era bionda, con lunghi capelli vagamente ondulati; alcune ciocche, vicino al viso, erano state allontanate e fermate sulla nuca con un'elaborata pinza dall'aspetto prezioso. Indossava un vestito verde scuro bordato di bianco e stava controllando che le fatine, che aveva sistemato sull'albero, si fossero tutte trovate un ramo sul quale stabilirsi, per evitare di ritrovarsele in giro per casa. Le due figure più piccole, invece, stavano sistemando sugli alberi più bassi delle palline colorate e dei bastoncini di zucchero rossi e bianchi, nastri e piccole decorazioni fatte con la carta. Una delle figure era l'Elfo Domestico Dobby, con indosso la vecchia federa sporca. Aveva le orecchie tracciate da lunghe strisce rossastre, segno che probabilmente si era dovuto punire da poco per aver disobbedito o disonorato il Padrone.

L'altra figura era ben vestita ed aveva i capelli biondi, così chiari da sembrare bianchi. Non erano pettinati diligentemente all'indietro, ma erano vagamente scompigliati su un lato e abbastanza lunghetti.

«Draco, tesoro, non ammucchiare tutte le decorazioni da una parte.» lo rimproverò dolcemente Narcissa, passandogli una mano sulla testa ed appiattendogli i capelli. «Dobby. decora il resto dell'albero con le palline.»

Il tono con il quale la donna si era rivolta all'Elfo era decisamente più duro, rispetto a quello che aveva usato con il figlio, tuttavia non sembrava ci fosse odio nella sua voce, solo noncuranza e superiorità.

«Sì, Padrona.» pigolò l'Elfo, voltandosi verso la cassa delle palline di Natale e agitando le mani sopra ad essa. Le palline si sollevarono in aria e le dita dell'Elfo Domestico le condussero fino ai rami, dove, una ad una, trovarono il loro posto. Narcissa, contemporaneamente, si premurava di continuare a decorare l'albero con striscioni di cristalli di ghiaccio scaturiti proprio dalla sua bacchetta.

Draco continuò ad osservare sé stesso, l'Elfo e sua madre decorare l'Albero, senza riuscire a nascondere un mezzo sorriso intenerito. Il sorriso si allargò di più quando vide sé stesso strappare di mano, con malagrazia, un bastoncino di zucchero a Dobby, per potersene infilare in bocca un'estremità.

Ridacchiò a bassa voce, nascondendosi dietro alla porta, per non farsi vedere. Il suo Dobby, comunque, se ne stava a fissare il quadretto familiare dritto in mezzo alla stessa, completamente in bella vista. Il Dobby che stava vicino al piccolo Draco, invece, si stava scusando per non aver consegnato subito il dolce al padroncino.

«Draco, non dovresti mangiare dolci senza permesso, lo sai.» lo rimproverò la madre, senza, però, sgridarlo per il modo in cui si era procurato quella leccornia. Il piccolo Draco sbuffò e fece per consegnare il bastoncino di zucchero a Narcissa che, strizzandogli l'occhio, si raddrizzò.

«Ho detto "dovresti", tesoro. Per questa volta passi… ma solo perché è quasi Natale!» esclamò lei, mentre Draco rideva e le girava intorno, tenendosi alle sue ginocchia con una mano, succhiando il bastoncino di zucchero ed osservando il grande albero quasi del tutto decorato.

«Quando torna papà, posso fargli vedere i disegni che ho fatto io?» domandò il bambino, indicando le due decorazioni a forma di Albero di Natale e di Pudding che aveva appeso ai rami dell'albero. Erano disegni sbilenchi, colorati maluccio e ritagliati anche peggio, ma Draco ne era molto orgoglioso.

«Ma certo!» esclamò Narcissa, piegandosi e prendendo in braccio il bambino. «Dobby, vai in cucina e comincia a preparare il the.»

Dobby rispose con un inchino, afferrò le scatole vuote, che avevano contenuto le decorazioni, quindi se ne andò in fretta. Corse verso la porta, proprio verso il sé stesso che se ne stava lì fermo da troppi minuti ormai… e quello non si mosse.

«Spostati, stupido Elfo, ti sbatterà contro!» sussurrò Draco, allarmato, ma Dobby si limitò a fissarlo con pacata curiosità, prima di tornare a guardare il sé stesso che stava correndo verso di lui.

Gli passò attraverso, neanche fosse stato un fantasma. Non diede nemmeno segno di aver solo sospettato della sua presenza. Gli passò solo attraverso, continuando per la sua strada. Dobby si voltò a guardarsi, con una vaga ombra di tristezza a coprire i grandi occhi rotondi, prima di voltarsi verso Draco.

«Sono morto vero?» sussurrò lui, con il cuore che iniziava a battere all'impazzata.

Dobby si lasciò andare ad un timido sorriso, quindi scosse la testa e le orecchie da pipistrello gli sbatacchiarono qua e là.

«No. Non possono vederci, Draco Malfoy, Signore. Narcissa Malfoy e il piccolo Draco Malfoy e anche Dobby non possono vederci, Signore, perché sono Ricordi.» spiegò Dobby e Draco sollevò le sopracciglia, uscendo allo scoperto e camminando pacatamente verso sua madre.

«Ricordi… miei?» domandò, allungando una mano per cercare di toccarle i capelli. La mano le passò attraverso, ma lui non sentì nulla.

«Sì, Draco Malfoy, Signore. Vede com'era felice?» continuò l'Elfo, quindi Draco osservò il sé stesso più piccolo. Stava ridendo in braccio alla madre e teneva stretto il bastoncino di zucchero in una mano, appiccicosa, mentre raccontava di come lui e Theodore Nott avessero costruito un pupazzo di neve "grande cooooosì".

Sorrise di nuovo, Draco, quindi si voltò quando vide il fuoco nel camino farsi verde smeraldo per più di solo qualche istante, segno che qualcuno stava arrivando.

«Draco Malfoy, Signore, dobbiamo andare…» disse Dobby, cercando di afferrare un lembo dei pantaloni di Draco, ma il ragazzo si scostò e lo guardò fisso.

«No. Restiamo.» disse semplicemente.

Stava cominciando a ricordarsi di quel Natale, di quel particolare episodio, quindi chinò il capo quando la figura del padre si materializzò proprio davanti al focolare. Il tempo di voltarsi a guardarlo e il fuoco era già tornato arancione. Lucius Malfoy, dal canto suo, si preoccupava di spolverarsi via la fuliggine dalle spalle.

«Dobby…» disse, annoiata, la voce del Mago. Subito, l'Elfo si materializzò di fianco a lui, tenendo in mano una spazzola che consegnò al padrone, perché potesse pulirsi gli abiti. Quando ebbe finito, l'Elfo pulì il pavimento dalla fuliggine caduta con un cenno della mano, quindi si smaterializzò nuovamente, probabilmente in cucina.

Draco guardò l'Elfo, ma non quello del suo Ricordo. Il "suo" Dobby stava fissando Lucius Malfoy con gli occhi spalancati ed attenti.

«Papà!» esclamò il bambino tra le braccia di Narcissa, sporgendosi per raggiungere il padre.

«Draco!» esclamò Lucius, allungando solo una mano e carezzando la testa del bambino.

Draco rinunciò all'istante all'idea di andargli in braccio, perché Lucius aveva cominciato a sporgersi semplicemente verso Narcissa e le aveva baciato la guancia, per poi voltarsi verso l'albero.

«Hai deciso quando daremo il consueto Ballo di Natale?» domandò semplicemente l'uomo, scrutando le decorazioni.

«Pensavo che, come al solito, sarebbe stato perfetto la sera della Vigilia. Ormai molti dei nostri ospiti sono abituati a trascorrere qui la sera prima di Natale, sono certa che dare il Ballo un altro giorno sarebbe controproducente.» rispose solo Narcissa, posando a terra Draco, che rimase lì dov'era stato sistemato, in piedi, intento a succhiare il suo bastoncino di zucchero e a fissare suo padre.

«La penso come te…» rispose soprappensiero l'uomo, scrutando le due decorazioni di carta che Draco aveva appeso. «Queste cosa sono?»

Il piccolo Draco sollevò le sopracciglia e raddrizzò le spalle, eccitato all'idea di poter compiacere il padre affermando di essere lui l'artefice di quegli ornamenti.

«Sono decorazioni natalizie.» rispose il bambino, incespicandosi nel pronunciare quella parola così difficile. «Sono un Albero di Natale e il Pudding di Dobby.»

Lo disse orgogliosamente, convinto che avrebbe ricevuto complimenti, magari anche un premio!

Non ottenne nessun premio, a parte un gentile sorriso di Lucius, che annuì nella sua direzione lasciando andare i disegni di carta che aveva lievemente sollevato con le dita.

«Molto bravo, Draco… Narcissa, premurati di farli sparire, prima del Ballo.» disse infine il Mago, abbassando la voce dopo essersi avvicinato alla moglie e convinto che suo figlio non l'avrebbe sentito. Il piccolo Draco, invece, sentì benissimo. Rimase immobile, senza muovere un muscolo, trattenendo il disappunto per non essere riuscito, ancora una volta, a compiacere suo padre.

«Draco Malfoy, Signore…»

La voce di Dobby distrasse Draco, quello grande, che distolse lo sguardo da sé stesso. Ricordava che si era quasi messo a piangere di fronte ai suoi genitori, quella volta, ma alla fine si era trattenuto. Era riuscito ad aspettare di arrivare nella sua camera, per riposare un po' prima del the, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un piccolo pianto infantile. L'ultimo, si era ripromesso allora.

«_Adesso_ possiamo andare.» disse solo duramente Draco.

«Draco Malfoy, Signore, era così felice…» continuò Dobby, mentre seguiva Draco, che era partito in quarta verso la propria camera.

«E poi è arrivato mio padre. Già da piccolo, è stato capace di mortificarmi. Io voglio bene a mio padre e so che lui me ne vuole, e tanto, ma non mi ha mai dimostrato davvero amore paterno. Erano solo stupide ed orribili decorazioni di carta che avevo fatto in dieci minuti, ma ne andavo fiero!» esclamò Draco, girando un angolo e proseguendo diritto, con i passi di Dobby alle spalle, che, tuttavia, restava in silenzio. «Pensavo che fosse normale e che un padre dovesse comportarsi così, quand'ero piccolo. Non avevo idea del fatto che un vero padre avrebbe mostrato, invece, orgogliosamente ai suoi amici le decorazioni che suo figlio aveva fatto. E sai come ho imparato che è così che dovrebbe fare un padre? L'ho imparato a causa di quell'idiota di Weasley! Poveraccio, sciattone ed ignorante, ma con un padre vero.»

Draco, finalmente, si fermò. Aveva raggiunto la propria camera e aveva superato la soglia tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso il basso. Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi.

«È incredibile come, anche nel tentativo di fargli un complimento, tu riesca comunque ad insultare Ron.» disse una voce dietro di lui, una voce più che conosciuta.

_To be continued…_

...

Prima parte della PRIMA Fanfiction del nostro Fangirlario dell'Avvento (termine coniato in questo momento medesimo).

La seconda parte sarà l'ultima fanfiction e verrà pubblicata il 25 Dicembre, probabilmente al mattino perché alla sera saremo tutti morti a causa della BBC.

Godetevi le altre Fanfiction, ci vediamo domani!

Per trovarci su Facebook, cercate Fandom Rhapsody!

Drarry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco si voltò in fretta e quasi si prese un colpo al cuore. Non era nella sua camera, o, per lo meno, non in quella a Malfoy Manor: era nella camera del Dormitorio di Serpeverde. Di fronte a lui non c'era più Dobby, bensì…

«Potter! Che cazzo sta succedendo? Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere ancora in Sala Grande a finire di decorare quello stupido Albero?» domandò in fretta Draco, incrociando le braccia e voltandosi di nuovo, dandogli le spalle.

«Oh, ti prego, Draco… mi sembra chiaro che non sono davvero nella tua camera.» disse Harry, roteando gli occhi verso l'alto ed avvicinandosi all'altro. «Non hai mai sentito parlare di Dickens? I tre fantasmi del Passato, Presente e Futuro…?»

Draco si voltò di qualche centimetro, sollevando un sopracciglio soltanto e guardando male l'altro.

«Se è roba Babbana, chiaramente, non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Io non voglio saperne niente di quelle schifezze.» rispose solo Draco, quindi Harry sollevò le sopracciglia e fece spallucce.

«Beh, non si spiega come mai, allora, tu stia impersonando Scrooge…»

«Sei sempre stato così irritante, Sfregiato?» domandò all'improvviso Draco, rilasciando andare le braccia lungo i fianchi e voltandosi a fronteggiarlo.

«Ai tuoi occhi, sempre. Andiamo?» domandò alla fine Potter, facendogli un cenno con la testa, mentre si dirigeva fuori dalla stanza.

Draco lo seguì, più che altro nel tentativo di andarsene via per conto suo, ora che era di nuovo ad Hogwarts. Una volta raggiunta la Sala Comune, si mise a fissare Harry, che se ne stava in piedi vicino all'ingresso. Nessuno dei presenti sembrava preoccuparsi minimamente della sua presenza. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Draco si avvicinò a lui, ma si bloccò a metà strada quando la parete si aprì per lasciar entrare una trafelata Pansy.

«Lo hanno portato in Infermeria…» disse solamente lei, sospirando e continuando a camminare. Quasi senza notarlo, anzi, senza notarlo proprio, gli passò attraverso e si diresse al divano di fronte al camino. Draco spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi lentamente verso di lei. Non aveva sentito nulla e lei non aveva dato segno di essersi accorta di lui.

«A quanto pare, Potter l'ha fatto cadere. Quel Grifondiota…» sbuffò la ragazza, sistemando i piedi sul tavolino davanti a lei. Sembrava che i presenti (Pansy, Nott, Tiger, Goyle, Blaise e alcune studentesse del Primo Anno) fossero quasi tristi, o meglio… apatici. Tiger e Goyle si scambiarono un'occhiata, una volta recepita l'informazione, consci che in qualche modo avrebbero dovuto occuparsi di Potter in futuro. Blaise tornò presto al suo libro, perché poco interessato alle scuse per le quali Malfoy sarebbe stato autorizzato a saltare le lezioni per i prossimi giorni. Nott era l'unico altro veramente colpito dalle parole di Pansy; dopotutto, lui e Draco erano vecchi amici di infanzia, avrebbero potuto considerarsi addirittura fratelli.

«E sta bene?» domandò semplicemente, quindi Pansy fece spallucce.

«Per ora è svenuto… dobbiamo aspettare che si svegli per scoprirlo.» rispose lei, soltanto.

Draco sentì una mano posarglisi sulla spalla e si voltò, sussultando. Si era talmente abituato a considerarsi invisibile, che il tocco di Potter l'aveva spaventato. Si scrollò via in fretta la mano dell'altro dalla spalla, quindi lo seguì fuori dalla Sala Comune, lasciandosi alle spalle i suoi amici e seguendo, per non sapeva nemmeno quale ragione, Harry.

«Dove stiamo andando?» domandò con uno sbuffo il ragazzo.

«Ti sto portando nelle altre Sale Comuni. Non so se l'hai dimenticato, ma è quasi Natale.» rispose Harry, voltandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata.

«Beh, non sembrava…» commentò solamente Malfoy, guardando dietro di sé, verso l'ingresso della propria Sala Comune, in allontanamento.

«Appunto. La maggior parte dei Serpeverde proviene da nobili famiglie Purosangue che ritengono sia più importante l'opinione altrui, l'immagine pubblica che si da di sé stessi, i valori del sangue puro, da essersi dimenticati che la famiglia non è solo uno strumento per mostrare al mondo che brave persone siamo, ma è un modo per avere un posto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi quando tutto va male e si vuole stare con qualcuno al quale si vuole bene.» continuò Harry, svoltando a sinistra e cominciando a salire le scale. Non erano le scale che portavano al Salone di Ingresso, bensì quelle che conducevano alla Torre di Corvonero.

«E tu questo lo sai perché hai avuto una famiglia amorevole alle spalle, giusto, Potter?» domandò piccato Draco, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Harry non si scompose, ma si limitò a voltarsi continuando a camminare.

«È proprio questo il punto. Io non ho avuto nessuna famiglia amorevole, non fino a che non sono arrivato ad Hogwarts ed ho conosciuto i miei compagni di Casa e Hermione e Ron…»

Draco sbuffò forte al sentire i nomi dei due amici di Harry, ma lui lo ignorò.

«Ricordi le parole della McGranitt, poco prima dello Smistamento? Disse che le nostre Casate sarebbero state come la nostra famiglia. A Serpeverde ignorate il Natale e, nonostante siate molto uniti, tra voi manca quell'alone di fratellanza che è in grado di legare davvero due persone, ma non è perché siete cattivi, è solo perché… è così che vi è stato insegnato che una famiglia deve essere. Unita, all'apparenza, ma prima di tutto si deve portare rispetto al prossimo al punto da arrivare addirittura a temerlo. Al punto da diventare amici dei propri nemici, solo per essere certi di non essere pugnalati da loro alle spalle.»

Draco stette in silenzio, seguendo Harry oltre un muro senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Quando andò a sbattere contro la schiena dell'altro, sollevò lo sguardo e si rese conto di essere all'interno della Sala Comune Corvonero. Si guardò intorno, notando le decorazioni marcate alle pareti.

Striscioni formati da bamboline di carta erano appesi ovunque. Se ci si avvicinava, ci si poteva accorgere che su ogni bambolina era scritta una curiosità a proposito del Natale e delle sue tradizioni. C'erano alcuni studenti del Terzo Anno, dall'aspetto, che stavano commentando una delle citazioni lette sulla bambolina davanti a loro. L'enorme statua della Fondatrice era stata decorata, ai piedi, da striscioni colorati di luce crepitante ed, intorno ad essi, volavano vere e proprie fate. Gli studenti sorridevano, parlavano tra loro e qualcuno discuteva di quello che avrebbe fatto una volta tornato a casa dai genitori.

«Questo non dimostra niente. Sono solo bamboline di carta sulle quali qualcuno ha scarabocchiato delle secchionaggini.» borbottò Draco.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, quindi afferrò la manica di Draco, all'altezza del gomito. Subito Draco si sentì trascinato verso il basso; gridò ed insultò Potter, ma lui non lo lasciò ed i due continuarono ad affondare nel pavimento, attraversandolo incorporei. Quando anche la testa ebbe superato lo spesso strato di roccia, Draco poté rendersi conto che non si trovavano nell'aula al di sotto della Sala Comune o sulle scale, bensì in una grande stanza giallo/nera. A giudicare da quello che poteva vedere dalle finestre, si trovavano addirittura quasi sottoterra, perché il parco di Hogwarts si trovava proprio ad altezza occhi, ricoperto da uno strato di neve così alto che rendeva quasi impossibile, alla luce, di passare ed obbligava gli occupanti della stanza ad accendere un incredibile numero di candele per mantenere il locale illuminato. La Sala profumava di biscotti di Pan di Zenzero e cioccolata. Guardandosi intorno, Draco poté notare gli striscioni di pop-corn appesi qua e là, qualcuno anche mangiucchiato. Su un tavolino era posato un vassoio e, al suo interno, un certo numero di omini di Pan di Zenzero giocavano, animati magicamente, con delle caramelle gommose. Sui pouff sparsi qua e là, in quella che era chiaramente la Sala Comune di Tassorosso, erano gettati studenti di varie età, tutti intenti a ridere e a mangiare qualcosa, qualcuno leggeva ed un altro si stava impegnando per evocare dal nulla un piccolo albero di Natale da poter sistemare su un altro tavolino.

«Riesci a capire, adesso?» domandò Harry, voltandosi verso Draco.

«Io vedo solo ragazzini che si ingozzano e talento in Trasfigurazione sprecato per evocare uno stupido abete affetto da nanismo.» commentò ostinato Draco. Harry aggrottò nuovamente le sopracciglia.

«Sei impossibile, Malfoy! Perché non vuoi vedere più in là del tuo naso?» domandò alla fine Harry, dirigendosi ad una porta in legno rotonda poco distante.

«Perché è tutto schifosamente giallo?» rispose sarcastico Draco, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Harry non rispose ed aprì la porta, arrampicandosi oltre ad essa, infilandosi nel piccolo tunnel d'ingresso e d'uscita. Draco lo seguì, anche perché non aveva molti altri modi di andarsene da lì.

Una volta raggiunta l'altra parte del tunnel, si ritrovò nell'ultimo posto in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto stare: la Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

Era inequivocabile, c'erano rosso ed oro ovunque, il fuoco che scoppiettava, poltrone rosso scuro in ogni dove e tavoli sbilenchi. Pile di libri, striscioni colorati appesi ovunque, stendardi sui quali qualcuno aveva compiuto un incantesimo, così che il leone fosse dotato di criniera bianca e abiti da Babbo Natale, e una gran quantità di carta da pacchi e nastri ovunque. Alcuni gufi svolazzavano da una trave all'altra del soffitto, aspettando, probabilmente, di ricevere i pacchi che i loro padroni stavano finendo di incartare.

Radunati attorno al fuoco del camino, c'erano Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville ed Hermione. Ron non c'era, probabilmente perché era troppo impegnato ad esplorare i misteri del bacio alla francese con Lavanda in qualche nicchia nascosta dietro ad un arazzo.

Hermione, i ragazzi e Ginny sorseggiavano tazze di cioccolata calda che stringevano tra le mani, isolati dal resto dei Grifondoro. Sembrava che fossero concentrati in una loro personale bolla e gli altri sapevano che era così, che tra loro c'era un legame particolare. Non sembravano tristi, solo… in famiglia.

Ginny posò la testa sulla spalla di Dean, sospirando, mentre Neville le afferrava una mano e la stringeva piano.

«Non verrà punito ulteriormente, dai… non è stata colpa sua se Malfoy non è stato nemmeno capace di stargli seduto sulle spalle!» esclamò Seamus, mentre Neville annuiva convinto.

«Dov'è, comunque, adesso?» domandò Dean, portandosi la tazza alle labbra e bevendo un sorso di cioccolata.

«In Infermeria. Siccome erano in punizione insieme, Harry deve aspettare che Malfoy si svegli… non mi fanno restare con lui, sai com'è la Chips.» rispose Hermione, sospirando a sua volta, per poi lasciarsi andare all'indietro, sullo schienale della poltrona molliccia. «Spero che Malfoy non si sia fatto male davvero…»

«Beh, se lo meriterebbe, quello stronzo.» esclamò Dean, mentre Seamus e Neville annuivano con vigore.

«Per quanto possa meritarsi una punizione o una Fattura, non possiamo essere felici sul serio perché batte la testa dopo un volo di due metri e non si risveglia subito.» intervenne Ginny, sbirciando Dean guardando verso l'alto.

«Non è colpa sua se suo padre ha scelto di stare dalla parte di Voi-Sapete-Chi, lui è solo stato cresciuto sapendo che era "giusto così". È solo un ragazzino viziato, ma non è davvero cattivo… è semplicemente uno stronzo.» continuò Hermione, sputando quella parola e masticandola, quasi non vedesse l'ora di dirla, ma le facesse schifo pronunciarla.

«Incredibile come, anche cercando di difendere qualcuno, lei riesca ad offenderlo.» disse Draco, facendo il verso ad Harry e voltandosi a guardarlo.

Lui si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, lanciandogli un'occhiata enigmatica, anche se un angolo delle labbra era sollevato in un lieve ghignetto.

«Riesci a notare la differenza da queste Casate a quella di Serpeverde? La differenza con la tua casa?» domandò Harry, voltandosi completamente verso di lui.

Draco lo imitò, incrociando le braccia.

«Sì, la differenza tra la mia Casa e le vostre è che sembra che abbiano scambiato le Festività natalizie per la Sagra del Dessert.» rispose lui, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Harry strinse le labbra e scosse il capo, allungando le mani e posandole sui suoi bicipiti, proprio sotto le spalle.

«Draco, qualunque cosa tu stia combinando… non devi farlo per forza. Non sono le scelte dei nostri genitori che devono guidare il nostro giudizio. Devi pensare con la tua testa, prendi le tue decisioni e fai quel che ritieni sia giusto, non quello che gli altri vorrebbero che facessi. Non se non sei tu a volerlo.» disse Harry, con una saggezza che chiaramente non gli apparteneva. Sembravano parole che avrebbe potuto pronunciare quel rimbambito di Silente.

Draco rimase immobile ed in silenzio, mentre le parole di Potter gli entravano dentro e toccavano ricordi e promesse che aveva fatto perché obbligato a farle, azioni che aveva compiuto e che non avrebbe mai più voluto compiere. Non disse nulla, ma Harry sembrò sorridere piano, forse conscio che qualcosa cominciava a funzionare, in quella testolina ossigenata.

«Devi andare, adesso.» disse Harry, voltandosi verso la grande finestra alla sinistra del camino.

«Posso smetterla con queste stupidaggini, finalmente?» domandò Draco, sospirando e già sicuro che si sarebbe risvegliato nel letto dell'Infermeria, con qualche pozione ricostituente sul comodino. Madama Chips gli avrebbe misurato la temperatura, fatto qualche domanda, poi gli avrebbe proibito di tornare in dormitorio, quella sera, e l'avrebbe obbligato a passare lì la notte.

«Non ancora. C'è ancora qualcuno che devi incontrare.» disse Harry, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi alla finestra. Draco lo fece e guardò fuori. Il sole stava tramontando e la sua luce arancione bagnava le cime innevate delle montagne ed il parco bianco di Hogwarts.

«Vieni anche tu?» domandò Draco, con una smorfia.

Ad essere sincero, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta la sua presenza: un posto dietro al quale nascondersi in caso di pericolo, un Grifondoro senza macchia e senza paura che si sarebbe battuto al posto suo lasciandogli il tempo di scappare… chiunque lo vorrebbe!

«Non posso.» disse però Potter, con uno strano sorriso triste.

Draco si voltò a guardarlo, ma Harry non fece altro che afferrarlo per le spalle e spingerlo davanti a sé, con le spalle rivolte verso alla finestra.

«Che cazzo stai facendo, Potter?» domandò Draco, sgranando le palpebre.

«Devi capire, Draco. Devi fare la cosa giusta.» ripeté solamente Harry, avvicinandosi e posandogli le mani sul petto, più o meno in prossimità delle spalle. Malfoy trattenne il fiato, già pronto ad allontanarlo, quando Harry fece forza sulle braccia, spingendolo forte.

Draco attraversò la parete fissando il volto di Harry, cadendo nel vuoto.

La caduta non fu lunga quanto si aspettava, ma più o meno fu come inciampare all'indietro. Chiuse gli occhi, quando si scontrò con il terreno freddo e duro e, quando li riaprì, fu il sole a farglieli richiudere subito.

Era sempre Natale, poteva percepirlo dall'aria fredda, anche se nulla faceva presagire che il Natale fosse arrivato nella grande Villa davanti a lui.

Era di nuovo a Malfoy Manor, ma era in giardino e casa sua sembrava più vecchia, quasi caduta in rovina. C'erano chiari segni che facevano intuire che qualcuno ancora ci abitasse, ma sembrava vuota e priva di vita.

Draco si alzò in piedi, guardandosi intorno. A differenza delle due volte precedenti, nessuno si era preoccupato di accoglierlo e spiegargli che cosa stesse succedendo… eppure una figura c'era. Nera, ammantata, con una maschera, sul viso, che lui conosceva bene.

La figura nera con il cappuccio a punta si avvicinò, mentre Draco arretrava di un passo.

«Chi sei?» chiese ad alta voce, mentre l'altro allungava un braccio nella sua direzione.

La mano che fuoriuscì dalla manica era magra, pallida, ma dalle dita aperte e ben separate, segno che stava cercando di dirgli di fermarsi. Draco lo fece, si fermò ed aspettò che il Mangiamorte si avvicinasse. Una volta vicino, quello mosse piano le dita, per fargli cenno di seguirlo, sempre senza dire una parola.

Draco cominciò a camminargli dietro, seguendolo fuori da Malfoy Manor. Si avvicinarono al cancello, al quale non erano più legati i pavoni vivi che a suo padre piacevano tanto. Quando lo superarono, Draco si rese subito conto che qualcosa non andava: non c'erano i boschi che conosceva, a circondare la sua Villa, bensì aperta campagna, colline e sterpaglie coperte da mucchi di neve mezza sciolta qua e là. Il Mangiamorte continuò a camminare, quasi ignorando il fatto che, dietro di lui, arrancasse Draco.

Si voltò, per cercare di scorgere l'esterno della Villa ancora una volta, ma, con un tuffo al cuore, si accorse che non c'era più: dietro di lui, solo altri campi abbandonati, terreno gelido e morto sul quale probabilmente nessuno faceva più crescere qualcosa da troppo tempo.

Ad un certo punto, davanti ai suoi occhi, comparve una staccionata. Era di semplice legno ed oltre ad essa c'era un largo spiazzo di terra. C'erano alcune persone, ma nessuna di loro sembrava felice. Draco guardò meglio, mentre si avvicinavano, quindi s'immobilizzò, inorridito.

«Perché mi stai portando in un cimitero?» domandò con voce tremante al Mangiamorte, che si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. «Cosa c'è là che io dovrei voler vedere? C'è la mia tomba, non è così?»

Il Mangiamorte continuò a guardarlo, senza dire una parola, quindi tornò a camminare.

Draco trovava tutto, oltre che terrificante, anche molto strano. I suoi nonni e tutti gli altri suoi antenati, da parte dei Malfoy, erano seppelliti nel retro della loro Villa. I Cimiteri non erano fatti per i Purosangue, non per quelli con un certo nome, comunque. I Cimiteri erano fatti per i Mezzosangue, per i figli di Babbani, per i Traditori del loro Sangue e per i Babbani stessi.

Draco non era mai stato in un vero Cimitero, ma sapeva come erano fatti. Quelli dei Babbani, di solito, avevano una sfilza di cumuli di terra sovrastati, a volte, da croci di legno o lapidi di pietra. Quelli dei maghi, invece, spesso consistevano in costruzioni in pietra, come si faceva nel Medioevo, e riportavano il nome del defunto sul pesante e spesso coperchio della bara. Questo accadeva prevalentemente se non avevi parenti Babbani che volessero poter visitare la tomba, perché se li avevi, allora, ti univi alla massa di corpi ficcati sottoterra, con un disco di granito o marmo sopra ed una tua foto ritagliata da quelle fatte all'ultima festa a cui avevi partecipato.

Nel Cimitero davanti a lui, comunque, c'era anche un piccolo mausoleo. Non era troppo grande ed era in semplice pietra. Per entrarvi, bisognava salire alcuni gradini. Fu lì che il Mangiamorte lo condusse, in silenzio, superando le persone piangenti attorno a loro. Alcuni erano feriti, altri portavano amuleti o talismani di protezione. Altri ancora sembrava non avessero più nemmeno una lacrima da versare.

Draco salì le scale, con un nodo alla gola che, ad ogni passo, si faceva più pesante, quindi portò lo sguardo di fronte a sé. Davanti a lui, c'era una bara di pietra, pesante anche solo a guardarla e, davanti ad essa, oltre che all'invisibile Mangiamorte, c'erano altre figure. Quella più a sinistra aveva lunghi capelli dall'aspetto cespuglioso, raccolti in un nodo in cima alla testa. Portava abiti comodi e alla mano che sembravano da uomo, ma Draco riconobbe i colori e la fattura delle divise degli Auror. Sulla sua spalla, era posata quella che sembrava la manina di un bambino.

L'uomo di fianco a lei, alla sua destra, aveva la testa ricoperta di capelli rossi e gli stessi abiti della donna. Era un Auror anche lui. Alla destra dell'uomo, c'era una signora bassina e rotondetta e, poi, una invece magra e in abiti babbani, entrambe dotate degli stessi capelli rossi.

«Dovremmo andare. Fred e George hanno bisogno di una mano a trasportare l'ultimo carico di Guanti Scudo.» disse l'uomo alto dai capelli rossi, voltandosi verso la signora bassa e rotondetta.

Malfoy riconobbe Ron Weasley, ma era più grande. Era più adulto e non solo nell'aspetto. Lo si vedeva dagli occhi, dall'espressione dura del volto e dalle sopracciglia contratte, come se quella ormai fosse la loro posizione naturale.

«Fate attenzione, quando uscite. Controllate che gli incantesimi di protezione siano ancora attivi, ho sentito che ci sono parecchi Ghermidori in questa zona, ultimamente. Non voglio che scoprano il Cimitero… lo raderebbero al suolo.» disse piano quella che, evidentemente, era Ginny Weasley. Era cresciuta anche lei e, anche se non indossava la divisa da Auror, manteneva la stessa posizione rigida ed attenta di Ron e della donna alla sua sinistra. Forse era in incognito.

«Staremo attenti, come sempre… Molly, bada lei ad Harry mentre siamo a lavoro?» domandò la donna, voltandosi. Draco Malfoy riconobbe in lei Hermione Granger, ma sussultò quando sentì quel nome. Tra le braccia della Granger era accoccolato un bambino che sembrava avere circa due anni. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e sembrava insonnolito. I capelli erano castano scuro, più scuri di quelli di Hermione, mentre gli occhi erano chiaramente dello stesso blu di quelli di Ron.

«Ma certo, tesoro. Vieni, piccino, vieni dalla nonna… ecco…»

Molly Weasley si voltò verso Hermione e si allungò per prendere il nipotino tra le braccia. Ron si sporse verso il figlio, baciandogli la fronte e carezzandogli la testa con una mano.

«Mi raccomando, fai il bravo e papà ti porterà un regalo meraviglioso, questa sera!» esclamò allegro Ron, sorridendo di un sorriso che non si estese agli occhi.

Il bambino piegò pigramente gli angoli delle labbra verso l'alto, annuendo pacato.

«E Babbo Natale?» chiese il piccolo, piano. Ginny si fece avanti, con un largo sorriso stampato in faccia.

«Babbo Natale schiverà tutti quei brutti Mangiamorte con la sua slitta e li schianterà uno per uno! Solo per portarti i tuoi regali!» esclamò lei, lasciando trapelare la solita allegria che la contraddistingueva quand'era una ragazzina.

Draco deglutì, fissando il bambino, poi Hermione, poi Ron, infine Ginny e la signora Weasley.

«Di chi è quella tomba?» chiese sottovoce, nonostante non ce ne fosse alcun bisogno. Non ottenne nessuna risposta.

«Anche papà e mamma…» aggiunse il bambino, chiudendo gli occhi e sbadigliando.

«Sì… riporterà a casa anche papà e mamma…» aggiunse Hermione, con una chiara voce tremante.

Ginny e la signora Weasley si voltarono a guardarla, quindi Molly fece un cenno con il capo.

«Oh, avanti. Andiamo tutti. Questo giovanotto ha bisogno di riposare in un letto vero, Ginny, tu devi finire di studiare o non passerai l'ultimo esame… Ron?» la signora Weasley stava prendendo in mano le redini della situazione, come sempre.

Ron si voltò a guardarla, quindi tornò a fissare il coperchio in pietra della bara.

«Arrivo tra un minuto…» disse piano.

Molly annuì, quindi aggirò la bara in pietra solo per avvicinarsi a due placche in marmo attaccate alle pareti. Si portò la mano alle labbra e poi la posò su una placca, ripetendo l'operazione anche con l'altra.

«Ci vediamo domani, Arthur… A domani, Percy.» disse tranquilla la signora, regalando un'occhiata un po' più lunga alla placca sulla quale era scritto il nome "Percival Ignatius Weasley". Con un'ultima carezza al coperchio della bara, le donne uscirono dalla stanza e, al suo interno, rimasero solo Ron, Draco ed il Mangiamorte.

Ron posò la mano sul coperchio di pietra, quindi sospirò.

«Tra poco sarà Natale. Il sesto Natale che non passiamo insieme…» tacque di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un profondo respiro, per poi sorridere. «Il piccolo ti riconosce nelle foto. Quando gliele facciamo vedere, esclama "zio!" e vuole sempre che gli racconto le storie della scuola. Gli piace quando gli racconto delle partite che abbiamo giocato insieme e quest'anno ha chiesto un manico di scopa giocattolo. Fred è andato ad ordinarlo una settimana fa.»

Draco spalancò gli occhi e serrò le labbra. Lenticchia non avrebbe mai parlato in quel modo, se quella fosse stata la sua tomba. Se quello nella bara fosse stato lui, Lenticchia non si sarebbe mai nemmeno avvicinato alla sua tomba, se non per sputarci sopra.

«Non ci sono io, lì, vero?» domandò Draco, sollevando cautamente lo sguardo verso il Mangiamorte. Quello scosse lievemente il capo.

«Stiamo facendo progressi, comunque. A Ginny manca solo un esame per diventare Auror. Sai, hanno reso tutto un po' più semplice, per chi ha certi precedenti e… beh, noi li avevamo, giusto? Non importano più i voti che abbiamo preso ad Hogwarts… tanto non esiste più.» disse Ron, con un'alzata di spalle. «Hermione si preoccupa un sacco, comunque. Fa ancora gli incubi, certe notti e non è facile, sai? Ancora sogna Bellatrix Lestrange… Non so cos'avremmo fatto, se Aberforth non avesse mandato Dobby… Sono passati sei anni, ma noi… Harry, noi non siamo ancora pronti a lasciarti andare. Io non sono ancora pronto a lasciarti andare. Eri mio fratello, Harry. Sei ancora mio fratello e venire qui ogni settimana a trovare te, Percy e papà… è più di quanto ognuno di noi possa sopportare. Eravamo tutti solo ragazzi, ogni giorno mi chiedo come Silente abbia potuto pensare che tu fossi così speciale da riuscire a sconfiggere Tu-Sai-Chi.»

Ron deglutì, facendo spallucce di nuovo e scuotendo il capo.

«Eri speciale, questo è ovvio, ma eri solo un mago con una normale istruzione magica alle spalle, e non eri nemmeno così bravo, diciamocelo.» aggiunse, con un mezzo sorriso. «Nessuno ha mai preteso, da te, più di quello che tu fossi disposto a darci. Spero solo che tu non te ne sia andato con la convinzione di averci delusi…»

Draco respirava pesantemente, gli occhi spalancati. Harry Potter era morto? Il Signore Oscuro aveva, dunque, vinto. Eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava. Avrebbe dovuto essere orgoglioso della vittoria del suo Signore, ma in cuor suo sapeva che tutto questo era un male.

Voldemort non poteva essere il sovrano del Mondo Magico, avrebbe solo significato morte. Non solo per i Babbani, ma per chiunque. Anche per i suoi seguaci… perché se Voldemort voleva, poteva togliere la vita anche ai suoi più fedeli. Voldemort non tollerava gli errori e, se eri fortunato, ti uccideva subito. Se non lo eri, prima di ucciderti, ti torturava fino alla pazzia.

«Ci vediamo, Harry, a Natale. Come sempre. Papà, Percy…» disse Ron, sollevando lo sguardo per osservare le placche sulla parete. Percy ed Arthur, uccisi al Ministero come tutti i "seguaci di Potter", subito dopo che egli era stato catturato dai Ghermidori e portato a Malfoy Manor. Una volta riconosciuto, non c'era stato più nulla da fare, per lui, e Voldermort aveva posto fine alla sua vita e a quella di tutti coloro che avevano tenuto a lui… per lo meno, a tutti coloro sui quali era riuscito a mettere su le mani. Non su Ron ed Hermione, comunque. Quando Harry era morto, lo specchio di Sirius aveva cominciato a non funzionare e Aberforth Silente aveva mandato l'Elfo Domestico a controllare. Dobby, comunque, non sarebbe più tornato a riferirgli che cos'era successo.

Ron riabbassò lo sguardo, uscendo dalla stanza lentamente e lasciando solo Draco, con il suo strano senso di colpa.

«Non capisco. Perché mi hai portato a vedere la tomba di Potter? Dovrebbe interessarmi della sua vita o della sua morte?» domandò Draco, voltandosi verso il Mangiamorte.

«Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare la tua vita. Salva la vita ad Harry Potter, scegli di combattere per il versante giusto.» disse la voce, camuffata dalla maschera, del Mangiamorte.

Era quasi familiare, per Draco, che per un istante aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso.

«Lo rimpiangerai. Non compiere le stesse scelte di Lucius, impara dai suoi errori e salva la vita ad Harry Potter.» disse di nuovo il Mangiamorte.

«Perché dovrei salvargli la vita? Mi hai portato a vedere la sua tomba, ma nulla mi assicura che, se io gli salvo la vita, non finirò al posto suo!» esclamò Draco, respirando pesantemente e con gli occhi inumiditi da lacrime di rabbia e di paura.

«Tu non morirai, Draco, ma ti porterai il peso della sua morte sulle spalle per sempre.» disse il Mangiamorte, portando le mani al cappuccio ed abbassandolo. Il chiarore dei suoi capelli, in contrasto con la stoffa scura, era abbagliante.

Draco lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati e, per un attimo, pensò che quell'uomo fosse suo padre.

«Chi sei tu, per dirlo?» chiese a bassa voce, temendo la risposta.

Il Mangiamorte non disse nulla. Sollevò una mano e posò tre dita sulla maschera di metallo, per poi allontanarla dal volto.

Il suo sguardo era spento, vuoto, il volto una maschera di solitudine e rimpianto.

Draco osservò i suoi stessi occhi grigi fissarlo di rimando, dal viso del sé stesso più vecchio, più provato dalla vita, un sé stesso che si era venduto all'Oscuro Signore e che aveva probabilmente macchiato le sue mani del sangue della metà dei presenti, in quel Cimitero.

Arretrò di un passo, voltandosi a fissare la bara in pietra, mentre il suo respiro accelerava di nuovo. Si sentiva svenire ed aveva le vertigini. Si appoggiò al coperchio della bara, per non cadere, ma subito allontanò la mano quasi la pietra fosse stata incandescente.

Con un'ultimo profondo respiro, Draco si lasciò andare all'indietro, mentre tutto intorno a lui si faceva nero…

«Era ora!»

Draco aprì gli occhi, nuovamente. Gli faceva un po' male la testa, ma, per lo meno, non c'era la solita luce accecante ad impedirgli di tenere gli occhi aperti. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, alla ricerca del proprietario della voce che l'aveva risvegliato.

Potter era lì, seduto su una sedia con le braccia incrociate ed un'espressione irritata sul viso. Da qualche parte, comunque, Draco poteva scorgere anche un velo di sollievo.

«Potter…» sussurrò Draco, osservandolo. Era vivo, stava bene e non sembrava nemmeno aver voglia di sapere se aveva o meno imparato qualcosa, dall'ultimo "fantasma".

«Malfoy.» rispose semplicemente Harry, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Draco sussultò all'improvviso, tirandosi su a sedere e pentendosene praticamente all'istante: la testa gli girò e la nuca gli pulsò nel punto che, probabilmente, aveva battuto a terra.

«Che ore sono? Che giorno è?» domandò, agitato, guardandosi intorno.

«Calmati! È sempre oggi e tu hai dormito per un'ora e mezza. Una noiosa ora e mezza, durante la quale io non ho potuto fare altro che restare a guardarti ronfare perché "dovevo scontare la mia punizione, in un modo o nell'altro"…» borbottò il ragazzo, dondolando il capo.

«Meraviglioso!» esclamò Draco, spalancando le palpebre e spostando le lenzuola dal proprio corpo. Fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma Harry lo fermò.

«Woah, woah, fermo! Dove credi di andare? Non puoi alzarti, adesso, devi stare sdraiato. Hai preso una bella botta e, lasciatelo dire, non è stata colpa mia, ma tua che fai schifo a mantenere l'equilibrio. Ora mi spiego perché ti batto sempre, a Quidditch!» esclamò Harry, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di farlo tornare seduto.

«No, tu mi batti a Quidditch perché un gentiluomo fa sempre vincere una signorina.» ribatté Draco, tra i denti. Stava già iniziando a riconsiderare l'idea di salvare la vita a Potter. Magari essere la causa della sua morte, qui ed ora, non sarebbe stata poi una fonte di grande rimorso, in futuro.

«Allora ache come gentiluomo fai schifo. Un vero gentiluomo si batte lealmente anche contro una signorina.» affermò Harry, mentre Draco lo spingeva da parte e cominciava a camminare, diretto verso la porta dell'Infermeria.

Dopo essere stato fermato anche da Madama Chips ed aver acconsentito a fare qualche esame di routine, a Draco fu dato il permesso di andare, ma solo dopo aver promesso che avrebbe preso una tal schifosa pozione e che sarebbe tornato tra un'ora per un altro controllo.

«Un'ora basterà.» disse semplicemente Draco, allungando una mano ed afferrando la manica della giacca di Harry. Mentalmente, si annotò di amputarsi la mano una volta finita tutta quella storia.

«Per cosa? E mollami, Malfoy!» chiese Harry, strattonando il braccio fino a liberarlo dalla presa dell'altro. Continuò a seguirlo, comunque, mentre Draco camminava in fretta verso la Sala Grande.

«Per finire di decorare quello stupido Albero di Natale.» rispose semplicemente Malfoy, fermandosi di fronte all'ingresso della Sala e guardando al suo interno. C'erano un sacco di persone, molte più di prima, ed alcune lo indicarono. Probabilmente, si era sparsa la voce della sua caduta. Draco le ignorò, anche se una parte di lui lo rimproverò per aver perso l'occasione di ridicolizzare un po' Potter alludendo a quanto facesse schifo a tenere fermo qualcuno di così grande sulle spalle, figuriamoci qualcosa di piccolo come un Boccino!

Senza degnarli di uno sguardo, si diresse all'Albero mezzo decorato sulla destra, vicino al Tavolo di Grifondoro.

«Pensavo che occuparsi dell'arredamento fosse un compito da Elfi Domestici, non adatto ad un Malfoy.» osservò cautamente Harry, sollevando le sopracciglia sospettoso.

Draco si fermò vicino all'Albero, sollevando lo sguardo per osservarlo ed ignorando il sorrisetto sorpreso della Granger, che l'osservava quasi avesse avuto davanti un compito a sorpresa di Aritmanzia. Pura gioia, quindi. Lo sguardo di lei andava da Draco ad Harry, ma nessuno dei due vi badò troppo.

«Lo è, infatti, solo che… avevo dimenticato una cosa ed ora me la sono ricordata. Tu non hai mai fatto un Albero di Natale?» domandò all'improvviso Draco, voltandosi ad osservare Harry.

Harry scosse la testa.

«Guardavo mio cugino e mia zia che lo facevano. Al massimo, portavo su e giù le scatole delle decorazioni… perché ti interessa, Malfoy?» rispose Harry, sempre più sospettoso.

Draco sogghignò, immaginando Potter nelle vesti di Elfo Domestico.

«Quindi non sai come fare gli striscioni di fiocchi di ghiaccio?» domandò, con un'aria di vaga superiorità, Draco.

Harry fece di nuovo un cenno di diniego, sbuffando.

«Se sei voluto tornare qui solo per prendermi per il cu-…»

«Ovvio che voglio prenderti per il culo, sei un buono a nulla! Dai, tira fuori la bacchetta. Ti insegno… così potrai farlo al posto mio e io potrò restare lì seduto a prenderti per il culo senza stancarmi a stare in piedi.» disse Draco, voltandosi verso Hermione e Ginny, che stavano borbottando tra loro. Tenevano gli occhi fissi su di lui e su Harry, il quale si era avvicinato ed aveva estratto la bacchetta, impacciato.

«E voi che cazzo volete? Siamo in punizione, fatevi gli affari vostri… Potter! No, ma come la stai tenendo in mano? Guarda che non è mica un pise-…»

«Malfoy, ma fai schifo! Stiamo decorando un Albero di Natale, potresti evitare di usare questo lingua-…»

«Merlino! Regalo in anticipo per te: le mie palle! Me le hai fatte cadere! Complimenti, Potter, Buon Natale!»


End file.
